zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobo 13
Storyline When Zim’s constant requests to the Tallest get on their nerves, they attempt to remind him that he is an Invader, not a battle soldier, and that he doesn’t have the training to use the equipment he requested. In order for Zim to prove himself to them, they send him to Hobo 13, an elite training facility that only the best of soldiers stand a chance of completing. While the Tallest hope that Zim will die on the mission and be gone once and for all, they soon discover that Zim is much more cunning than they gave him credit for. After Zim won, the Tallest gave him his own ship. When Zim was trying to fly the ship, he noticed the controls were locked. Table Head Service-Drone Bob was roped to the back of Zim's chair, trying to tell Zim that they were heading towards the sun. It is unknown how Zim escaped. Soundtrack The following tracks from the episode are found in the Invader Zim Promotion Disc, and are in order, as follows: *Hobo's Theme *Gear Fight Facts of Doom *When Zim is leading his squad through the swamp filled with aliens, Zim throws a rock towards his other team members and the aliens attack them by attaching to their faces. This is a reference to the film entitled Alien. *Invader Skoodge doesn't have a PAK in this episode, despite the fact that Irkens can only live without their PAK for 10 minutes. *When Sergeant Hobo 678 was hitting the Hogulus towards the end of the episode, his right arm was flashing. *The color of the metal on Sergeant Hobo 678's head keeps changing colors throughout this episode. *When Zim threw Invader Skoodge down the canyon, when he hit the hog beast, his pants disappeared. *Shortly after Tallest Purple says he needs a refill, the camera angle changes and it shows the glass as being completely full, though he never got the refill he requested. *Several of the aliens have no power suit. Although the two without arms and legs cannot physically wear a power suit (apart from the back device over Zim's PAK, but it's possible that that is specifically designed for an Irken PAK) there are three aliens that can wear a power suit, but simply don't. *This is one of the episode with DVD easter eggs. *One of the aliens in this episode looks similar to one back on earth in skool (Zootch). That kid is seen in Dark Harvest getting hit with a ball. There is speculation saying he, like Zim, is an alien in disguise. *When Zim climbs out of the canyon, three of his teammates came back after being eliminated in the first challenge. * This is Invader Skoodge's last appearence in Invader Zim before cancellation. * Fourth Wall Breakage: when Zim heads from Earth to Hobo 13, he says "GIR! GIR, check this out..." and then starts singing the first part of the Invader Zim Theme Song. * In the final scene, Table Headed Service Drone Bob has one free hand, which he uses to gesture towards the Sun. However, he doesn't simply use that hand to take the tape off of his mouth and tell Zim. * When Zim was talking to the Tallests and the camera was behind Tallest Red and Purple, Purple's PAK was the same color of his body armor until he was seen again. * Before Zim opens the door by slamming Throbulator's head against it, look at Zim's eyes when he says, "Yes... soldier". They don't move when Zim's head moves back a bit. * Skoodge apparantly dies when the Tallest convince him to become part of the cannon sweep in Battle of the Planets, but when Zim says, "Skoodge? I thought the Almighty Tallest killed you!" he replies, "Yeah, but I'm okay now". * Shortly after the Sergeant lectures them about a leader's responsibilities, Zim says "Yes, yes get on with it! My battle tanks await...." but his mouth says something else. Quotes GIR: How 'bout clown taquitos? Tallest Red: You're supposed to observe the planet Zim, not annilate it. Zim: Yes, but I'm quite good at annilating! Sergeant Hobo 678: I'm really looking forward to twisting you into a twisted horrible knot, made from you! Zim: With my mighty fists of horror and unstoppable cruelty, I am the tool of destruction, vengence and fury! Sergeant Hobo 678: I only asked for your name, next! Throbulator: I am Throbulator, I am a creature of pure headache! Yeow, my head! Sergeant Hobo 678: Your name, that's all I want! Skoodge: Invader Skoodge, sir! Zim: Skoodge? I thought the Almighty Tallest killed you. Skoodge: Yeah.... But I'm okay now. GIR: HEADLESS CLOWN! SEND THE CLOWN! Sergeant Hobo 678: This is the stinking canyon of the ferocious meat-thirsty Hogulus... Zim: Of pain? Sergeant Hobo 678: Argh! Argh! GIR: TAQUITOS!!! And a clown with no head! Sergeant Hobo 678: Any one eliminated will be beamed away, to a LOSER'S HOLDING PEN! (Random soldier eating ssandwich is teleported away) Random Soldier: AAAAAAH! Sergeant Hobo 678: The holding pen... OF PAIN!!! Throbulator: The holding pen is painful? Sergeant Hobo 678: Yes. Throbulator: Does it have to be? Sergeant Hobo 678: Not really... NOW MOVE OUT! Zim: Umm...this completes my evaluation! The Tallest can deny my request no longer! I am ZIM! BRING ME THE TANKS!! Tallest Red: YOU! Table-headed service drone Bob! You will bet 500,000 monies on Zim. Service drone Bob: But i only make 5 monies every 2 years. Tallest Purple: 500,000 for Zim! Concept Art Alexovich_Aliens_nub.jpg‎| Nub Bubbins Alien Alexovich_Aliens_zootch.jpg‎| Zootch Alien Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Skoodge Filmography